Rain
by Abode of Mist
Summary: "Rain. That is what I remember from the day my parents passed away—the heavy rainfall I watched from inside the house. There was no thunder, not even wind...just rain." My first story.


This is my first time writing a story. I hope it's not too bad.

I do not own Junjō Romantica or any of its characters.

* * *

_~ Rain ~_

Rain. That is what I remember from the day my parents passed away—the heavy rainfall I watched from inside the house. There was no thunder, not even wind. It was one of those days when you feel under the weather and you have no idea why.

I was eight years old when that dreadful day happened. Nii-chan was off to one of his friends from high school. He didn't know I was ill and had a fever. I'm sure he would have stayed home if he knew, but I didn't want to tell him and ruin his plans.

My parents on the other hand were aware of my bad condition and were reluctant to leave me home all alone.

_"Just go and don't worry about me, but don't forget the presents!"_

Those were the last words they heard from me before I lost them...forever. As soon as my parents left, it started raining.

Time passed and the rain continued to fall harder, faster. There was so much rain that I couldn't even see the house on the other side of the street when I stared out of the window.

I was in my bedroom trying to get some rest, but the sound of the water hitting the pavement kept me awake. Now I realize that it wasn't the rain that prevented me from sleeping, but the terrible feeling I had back then. Unconciously I knew that something bad was about to happen.

If only I could turn back time and ask my parents to stay home...

The entire evening I kept staring at my alarm clock, asking myself when they were coming back. Hours and hours passed and finally it stopped raining, but there was still no sign of my parents.

I started to worry—it never took so long for them to return from the store—and feared that something had happened. In the end it appeared I was right, though I wish I wasn't.

Around three in the morning the phone rang. As I got out of bed and answered the phone, the terrible news came to me.

_"Takahashi-kun, I'm very sorry to tell you this... Your parents died in a car accident."_

At first I refused to believe it and screamed into the phone, telling the man he had to stop joking around. Once my throat started hurting from all the yelling I realized that it was the truth. The phone fell to the floor and I runned back to my room, crying. While I cried I could hear the rain pour down again, even harder than the last time.

My parents died because of me...because of my selfishness. That's why I could never allow myself to be selfish again.

_"...saki?" _

I can hear someone call my name, but the voice doesn't quite reach me.

_"Misaki?"_

Usagi-san looks at me with an expression I can only interpret as worried. His hand touches mine gently as we walk down the path, the umbrella protecting us. It's raining again. The memories cause me pain, but I feel at ease when Usagi-san squeezes my hand.

"Are you okay?"

I make a gesture somewhere between a nod and a shake of the head. Actually I'm not even sure what I just did, but I couldn't care less about it. The coldness of that hand is strangely soothing. Maybe it's because I know it belongs to the person I love.

That's right, I still have someone to love dearly. This love is different from the love I feel for my parents, but it's love nonetheless. I love Nii-chan as well, but he already has given his heart to Manami. It would be selfish to claim that love.

Something soft touches my cheek and I look up, straight into his purple eyes. Usagi-san smiles sadly.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asks. "We can turn back if you want."

My eyes find the grave of my mother and father and then return to him. As I smile, he walks to the grave with me and places the flowers in front of the tombstone. He kneels in front of it, which surprises me. I can hear him speak softly as he closes his eyes.

"Thank you for watching over him," he whispers. I never knew that Usagi-san speaks to spirits like I do.

"Usagi-san." He looks at me as I say his name. "Thank you for coming with me today. You didn't have to."

All he does is nod. "Don't mention it," he says. As I kneel down next to him, he reaches out to stroke my hair and smiles at me. "Your parents love you and so do I."

I blush at his words and smile to myself, adoring his kindness. Even the rain cannot disturb me as I sit by his side.

"Yes, I know."

_~ The End ~_


End file.
